Melody
by Livius
Summary: A collection of random one shots. Some may turn into stories, depending how much I like it and reviews.


**Disclaimer:**characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:**rewritten, Lol. I didn't like the first one I posted. . ; review please, tell me what you think!

* * *

**Ivy – Worry about You.**

_"Bye -bye baby,_

_Don't be long,_

_I'll worry about you_

_While you're gone…"_

"Why do you insist on following me, Sakura?" He'd grown annoyed with her constant hovering. He hadn't thought much of the only female ninja on their team, except that she was weak as hell and really loud.

A small blush made its way up to her cheeks; she lowered her head slightly in disappointment. He would always think little of her it would appear. Fumbling around with her hands, she softly spoke in a way that reminded him of Hinata.

"You're leaving…" she didn't need to finish her thought process; he would've already known that she would try to convince him to stay. There was a moment of awkward silence, what exactly did one do or say when you're betraying the very village you lived in or the teams you'd fought with. Sasuke turned to Sakura; there wasn't much she could do to stop him. Although he didn't admit it out loud he cared for his teammates, Naruto was his friend and Sakura became more like a younger sister. He wasn't fond of the idea of harming Sakura, but if it was necessary to make his escape, he wouldn't hesitate.

"Go home Sakura, it's late." He growled, almost as a warning before resorting to physical force. She didn't move. She looked up to see him, his eyes black and full of vengeance. He was set, no one would be able to detour him from leaving and killing his brother. Her chest felt tight, it was harder to breath. Tears undoubtedly began to fall, a sign of weakness, she knew. But the pain of having him go was too much for her petite body, she couldn't contain everything inside anymore. She was scared; there was nothing she could do to keep him from leaving. It hurt so much to know that.

"Please don't go…" it almost came out as a whimper. For an instant Sasuke's eyes softened, then he turned and began to walk away. Crying girls hadn't affected him before, in fact it only angered him, and he wouldn't let her get to him. Instantly she ran behind him and wrapped her arms tight around his torso.

"I'll scream," she said quickly, anything as long as he didn't keep walking away. Sasuke stopped; he couldn't have her yelling that only attracted an audience. He doubted they would take kindly to his departure. Thinking rapidly, he disappeared from her sight and appeared behind her. There was a tug at his consciousness that he shouldn't do what he was about to do to her. She cared about him a lot. He knew that.

"Thank you…" her eyes widened, he moved fast. Then everything began to fade. Sasuke caught her before she hit the floor. Gently picking her up, he carried her over to a white bench.

_"I'll think of you night and day.  
I'll never know just what you meant to say...  
...to say."_

Her head throbbed painfully, the sun beat down on her. Why was it so bright in her room? Gingerly rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, she made out trees and kids playing ball in the streets. She shot up, why had she fallen asleep on a bench, what had she been doing last night? Thoughts of Sasuke came flooding back, almost falling to one knee from being overwhelmed.

"No, no. Sasuke…."He left. It felt like a boulder hit her, she couldn't breath. Choking back sobs she ran, the hokage would know what to do. They would bring him back. He had to come back; they wouldn't be team seven without him.

"You stupid, stupid, Idiot!" she yelled out her frustration, people stopped and watched as she dashed past them. Tears running freely down her face, Naruto stood by his favorite ramen stand when he caught sight of her.

"Oi, Sakura! What's wrong?" he called our, running to catch up to her. She slowed down and turned to Naruto, he almost ran into her.

"He left," She groaned, shoulders shaking violently. Still confused, Naruto asked who had gone. However he hadn't been prepared for Sakura's cry.

"Sasuke did, he's gone now!"

_"Bye -bye baby._

_Don't be long._

_I'll worry about you while you're gone._

_I'll think of you in my dreams._

_You'll never know just what you mean to me..._

_...to me."_

* * *

_How was it? Review, review, please Review!_

_ . ' I may write more depending on how many reviews there are. _


End file.
